Souls Past
by kagomekikyo-arrow
Summary: Redone. Bulma invents a new invention that might just make or brake Gohan's sanity. Warning Pre Buu and before Great Saiyaman. It will be kind of slow til the 2 chap. R
1. First Day, It begins

This is redone I hope I worked out some of the kinks out. I like to thank the ones who reviewed and pointed out my mistakes.

_**Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or any other TV shows that might pop up later on in the other chapters.**_

_**Souls Past**_

Chapter 1 First Day, It begins

Unknown

_"You wretches think you are able to beat me!" I shouted angrily to the demonic looking things.I dodged out of the way of the the strange lights that came towards me. One demon though seemed to be just standing there with a blank face. He looked to be bored watching the demons charging at me. I don't know why, but just having that demon standing sent me into a strange feeling. It was kind of like happy, sad that demon stood there. The place I was in started to become blurred._

"Miss Satan please wake up it is time for school" said the elderly maid known as Mrs. Erica. The maid in charge of keeping track of Videl's well-being. Videl shot straight up out of bed like she had been attacked.

"Goodness that must have been some nightmare." remarked Mrs. Erica. She had just opened the blinds to the windows. Videl stared at her as she walked to the door.

"Miss Satan your breakfast will be ready when you get done getting ready." said Mrs. Erica. Videl got out of bed slowly like she wasn't all there.

"Uh my head feels funny what was that dream it felt so real." thought Videl. Videl got dressed in her white shirt and black shorts. Rubbing her head, Videl walked downstairs to the kitchen. When Videl walked into the door her watch beeped.

"Videl we got an emergency here, the bank is being robbed now" the chief of police said. Videl immediately sprang to life the strange feeling forgotten. Mrs. Erica seemed to be arguing with herself. Videl started to rush to the door.

"Miss Satan, hold it right there you're not going anywhere to you have something to eat." Mrs. Erica said sternly. She held out a fork and napkin towards Videl while pointing towards the table.

"Mrs. Erica, I don't have time to eat breakfest I have to sto..." said Videl before she was cut off by Mrs. Erica.

"No, you will have something to eat or I'll will inform Mr. Satan that you are the one who (destroyed)lost his favorite (dirty)magazine." Mrs. Erica said threateningly.

"You wouldn't dare." whispered Videl hotly. When she started to glare at the elderly maid.

"Try me." replied Mrs. Erica. She walked over to Videl and led her to the table. Mrs. Erica went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of orange juice. She poured Videl a glass of it, then went over to stand in front of the door.

"Arghh fine but I'm not eating it all!" Videl said. She tooked two bites then turn to get up.

"Sit down, you'll have to eat more then that." Mrs. Erica replied quickly. She made a move towards the intercom when Videl looked like she wasn't going to listen.

"Dang it." thought Videl sourly while sitting back down. Videl started to eat the breakfest quickly.

1010100101010101010101001001010101010101010100101010

Son House

"Gohan, wake up, mom said to get up or you'll miss breakfast." shouted Goten into his brother's ear. Gohan screamed and tumbled out of bed. Goten started laughing as he ran to the door.

"Oh brother, mom said not to forget that you have school today, and wear the outfit she picked out or else." Goten said. He then ran out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Gohan groaned then started to get up off the floor.

"Ow my head, curse this sensivtive hearing." mumbled Gohan as he rubbed his ear trying to stop the ringing. Gohan then stared repulsed at the clothes his mom picked for him to wear during the school days.

"These are repulsive, I know that I have to hide my powers but couldn't she find more normal clothes." thought Gohan disgusted. Gohan then got dressed in them. He then went over to the desk, gathered his stuff for the school day. Then walked downstairs to the kitchen and took a seat at the table beside his brother.

"Good morning mom." said Gohan while waiting to eat. Chi Chi started setting the platters down at saiyan-like speed in front of Gohan and Goten. She then slap Goten's hand away from reaching the food.

"Morning Gohan." said Chi Chi sweetly. She then sat down herself and started to serve herself once she was done. The two half-saiyans started to attack the food like it would flee if they wasted even a half of a second. The piles of food that could feed a small third world country for a week quickly disappeared.

"Thanks mom it was great." said Gohan. He then went up to the door while Goten ran to followed. Chi Chi walked calmly up to the door and kissed Gohan on the cheek.

"Have a good day at school de..." Chi Chi said til she was interupted by the phone. She walked over to the stand where the phone is and picked up.

"Hello, Son Residence, Chi Chi spea..." said Chi Chi when she yet again interrupted.

"Chi, Bulma, I want you and the boys to come over right away, I got a new invention." said Bulma excitingly.

"Bulma, Gohan can no... Beep" Chi Chi said before yet again interrupted by the phone call ended. Chi Chi stared at the phone with annoyance before hanging up the phone. Then she turned around to Gohan who looked hopeful to get out of school.

"Gohan, have a good day at school." replied Chi Chi sternly when she saw the hopeful look on Gohan's face. The hopeful look immediately turn back around. He then started to walk outside. Goten ran out after towards Gohan.

"Brother Gohan hurry up and come back you promised to play with me yesterday." said Goten.

"Goten, I said I would play with you after school." said Gohan.

"I know." said Goten depressed.

"Cheer up bro I said I would play and I will play with you." said Gohan assuredly.

"Now see you later." Gohan said. Then turn to the forest and drew in a deep breath.

"NIMBUS" shouted Gohan. A speck of yellow appeared over the horizon til it came to rest in front of Gohan. He then jumped up on to the cloud and shot over the sky.

10101010101010101010101010100101001010101000010111110000101010

Roshi's Island

"Krillen tell that pervert if he doesn't stop trying to grab my butt, he'll find himself in front of Emma." said 18 quietly but full of promise. Krillen then heard the phone starting to ring. He went over and picked it up.

"Hello, Turtle Hermit residence, Krillen spe..." said Krillen before he interrupted.

"Krillen, bring everybody over to CC right away I already called Chi's" replied Bulma excitingly. Who then hang up before Krillen could even talk to her.

"Krillen, what is going on?" asked 18. She walked over to Marron and picked her up. Then walked to Krillen with Marron in her arms.

"I don't know 18, Bulma called to gathered everybody to Capsule Corp." replied Krillen.

"What should we do then." asked 18 uninterested.

"Well how about you start over to Bulma's with Marron and Master Roshi while I get everybody else." said Krillen.

"No, I'll not take that pervert with me, you take him." replied 18 coldly while glaring at Roshi. Who nervously inched away from 18.

"Ok Roshi will take that spinning turtle to Bulma's while you fly with Marron to Bulma's." said Krillen frustrated. Who then walked over to Marron and kissed her on the cheek then floated up to 18 and did the same. Krillen then flew out the door to gather everybody.

101010101010010101010010101001010101001010101010101001010101010

AN( everything from when Gohan and Videl is the same in the episode after this point)

101010010101001010101010010101001010101001010101001010100101011

The entire z-gang were all making their way to CC. Bulma had called and told them she had a brand new invention she wanted to show them. Gohan was to busy at his first day of school. There was no way Chi Chi would let her little boy miss his first day of school over anything less than world destruction and probably not even then.

001101100101010101010100011011111000010101010101001010

Orange Star High

"Dang it not even the first week and somebody is already suspicious." thought Gohan. Who was sweating nervously due to Videl's glare that hasn't left him. Since she noticed that he and the gold-fighter had the same outfit on.

"I know your hiding something Son Gohan and I going to figure you out." thought Videl. Who was glaring at the new boy who was sweating.

"Ha that is right Gohan I'm onto you no one keeps secrets from me, Videl Satan" thought Videl.

"Okay class the bell is about to ring and homeroom will be over and Ms. Satan will you show Mr. Son to his classes he has the same schedule as you so I better not hear that you were late or you'll get detention" said Mr. Takata in one breath.

"Yes Mr. Takanaka I'll show Gohan to his classes" said Videl. Who's mind was going frantic through excitement.

"Perfect, this is the perfect opportunity to grill him for information." Videl thought excitingly.

"Oh no this is just perfect not the girl that's been glaring at me for the last half hour, I just have to be careful with what I say" thought Gohan trying to calm himself.

"Ok Gohan come on I'll show you to your class now" said Videl. Who was internally laughing manically to herself. Gohan though seemed to be in a daze though and didn't seemed to hear her.

"Come on Gohan or we'll be late to class and we will both get detention on the first day of school." Videl said annoyed.

"Hey Gohan lets go I have the same schedule as you and Vi this year" shouted Erasa hyperly like a kid on a sugar rush. Who grabbed both Videl and Gohan by the arm and starting dragging them to the door. Videl seemed annoyed but unsurprised that Erasa could drag them. Gohan though seemed shocked that Erasa could move him on her own strenght.

010101010101010110101010101010111100101001110101010101

CC

"Ok guys right this way to my lab and I'll show you my new invention" said Bulma excitingly while weaving through the halls like a pro. The rest of the gang struggling to keep up with her.

"Wench why do I need to be here when I could be training" growled Vegeta angrily.

"Shut up Vegeta you could take some time to stop training to spend some time with me." growled Bulma back at Vegeta while the rest of Z-gang were watching the fight like a tennis match.

"Here we are now what I'm about to show you is one of my greatest invention inspired by my other self from the dimension that were the androids terrorised the Earth, no offense 18." said Bulma.

"Whatever" said 18 uncaringly while rolling her eyes upwards.

"Yes well it is based on the time machine where, hey where's Gohan at, he should be here" said Bulma questioningly.

100101011101001010100010101010101001010101010101010101010

the first chapter Hope you like it so far. Please if you review try throwing in a mistake I might have made that I might not have found.


	2. Second Day, It continues

**Thank you to those that reviewed and hope that I made it ok for now. I'm not very sure about this one it seemed to be just not what it could be. The battles won't start to the next chap. sorry since I said action would start 2 chap.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or DBZ just the plot.**

_**Souls Past**_

Recap:

"Yes well it is based on the time machine where, hey where's Gohan at, he should be here" said Bulma questionably.

**Chapter 2 First day, continues**

CC

"Bulma, there is no way Gohan is missing his first day." Chi Chi said fiercely. Who was glaring at Bulma with annoyance. She started to walk over to Bulma then stopped. Which was as to say disagree with her and face the consequences

"First day of what exactly?" asked Bulma. Who either didn't notice or cared.

"School." replied Chi Chi. Who said it like it should be obvious.

"School? asked Yamcha. Who's eyebrows were shooting to the roof.

"Gohan, at school?" asked Tien.

"Kakarot's oldest brat is as smart as the wench." said Vegeta. Krillen and Master Roshi both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Chi Chi, the half pint is right Gohan is just as smart as me." remarked Bulma. Said half pint was glaring angrily at Bulma at that short comment. The Ox-King was looking at everybody like they were poking a eating saiyan in the eye. Piccolo looked like he was arguing with himself.

"Gohan shouldn't have to go to school." said Bulma. Piccolo seemed to have made a decision. Who then ripped off his ears.

"WHAT" screeched Chi Chi angrily. Vegeta grabbed his ears in pain and then winced at that show of weakness. Goten and Trunks hid their heads in the conveniently placed flower pots.

"Piccolo, why aren't you in pain." asked Paur. Paur then saw Piccolo's ears in his hand. Chi Chi was still angrily screeching away at Tien, Bulma and the others who question about Gohan at school.

"Gohan needs to go to school to get into a good college." Chi Chi shouted.

"Gohan can go to any college he chooses with my company's reputation backing him." remarked Bulma. Dr. Briefs was nodding in agreement.

"Even then Gohan needs to find a wife so he can give grandchilden to me." shouted Chi Chi. Bulma and the others looked shock at the reason for Gohan in school.

"Chi Chi, the device that I invented will solve that problem." said Bulma. Chi Chi at first looked shocked then grew excited.

"Bulma then what are we waiting for lets go get him." shouted Chi Chi excitingly. Who grabbed Ox-King by the arm and dragged him out of the hall. Bulma blinked owlishly at the afterimage left by Chi Chi and the Ox-King.

"Well I can take the machine to his school so we can use it there." remarked Bulma unsuredly.

"Everyone, you go ahead and follow Chi." told Bulma. She had started to walk towards the room.

"Bulma where are you going then." asked Krillen. Who along with 18 and Vegeta hadn't move.

"Wench, why should I go along and waste more training time for the older brat?" growled Vegeta angrily.

"First off, half pint this is not just for Gohan." said Bulma angrily. Who started to glare at Vegeta.

"Krillen, the machine is in this room." said Bulma. Who had pointed towards the door she was about to enter.

"I figured that earlier, why are you getting the machine?" stammered Krillen. Who had noticed Bulma glaring at him.

"You will find out like everyone else at the school." whispered Bulma threateningly. She then walked into the room. A poof sound was heard from within. She then grabbed Vegeta by arm and dragged him out. 18 and Krillen following them. Krillen looking nervorous while 18 looked like she could careless.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101001000100101010101

Air Vehicle over Some plains, deserts, forests

"Grandchildren, here I come!" sung Chi Chi repeatedly. Who had a dazed expression on her face. Roshi grabbed 18's butt when the plane hit some turblince.

"Thats it, old man, prepare to meet Emma" 18 said coldly. Who had started to gather ki in her hand. Yamcha and Tien shot away from the back of Roshi like the hounds of hades were after them. Vegeta's eyebrow was ticking away like mad.

"Now, dear, lets not be rash at least til we reach the ground." said Krillen nervorulously. Who was moving to grab 18's hand which was still gathering energy.

"Fine, Krillen, I'll wait but if he does it again well..." 18 trailed off. Who let her ki dissipate from her hand.

**Several minutes later**

"Die old man!" shouted 18. Who started to shoot energy blasts at Roshi. Which started Piccolo trying to get to 18 to stop her. Since he had to past Chi Chi to get to her which is almost impossible without touching her. That started Chi Chi schreeching about grandchildren from her dazed state. Vegeta started to clutch his ears in pain. Goten and Trunks who had been sleeping jolted awake and grabbed their ears too.

"Everyone calm down, or face the conquences." Bulma tried to shout. Bulma looked like she had enough.

"Chi Chi, if they continue like this the machine won't work for a whole day." shouted Bulma. Chi Chi seemed to snapped out of her dazed state at once.

"All of you better shut up or else." schreeched Chi Chi loudly. Everyone seemed to stop all at once. The ones with saiyan blood though seemed to be sleeping(dead). Piccolo though had not regenerated his ears since the original tearing off.

"Ow ow ow." moaned Roshi painfully. He was blackend all over the place.

"Finally, now no more fighting or else." Bulma and Chi Chi said in union.

101010101010010010100001010010100000000000000111111111111100000

Orange Star High

"Gohan how did you know all this?" sqeewled Erasa. Who had started to hang off of Gohan's arm after first period. Videl was glaring at the back of Erasa's head. Which had started since Erasa switched places as they walk to class. Sharpener then decided it was the perfect oppurotunity to impress Videl. Which resulted in Sharpener being at the Nurse's office for the 397 time in counting.

"Oh my mom had me studying since I was about two." replied Gohan. Erasa and Videl seemed shocked at the deterimenation of Gohan's mother.

"That is not right" shouted Erasa. Which had drawn all of the other students towards them. Gohan was blushing while Videl was scowling at the other students. Erasa though seemed to not noticed. They all turn away after they noticed Videl scowling at them though.

"Erasa, keep it down, do you want the school to cave in like in middle school?" asked Videl sharply. Erasa was looking sheepish while Gohan looked like he didn't believe it.

"Sorry Videl, but in my defense, the only thing that caved in was the ceiling of the middle school not the entire school." said Erasa.

"Who cares if it was just the ceiling, your voice brought the building to the ground." Videl replied.

"Uh, guys, the bell for PE is about to ring in about two minutes." said Gohan nervoruosly.

"Fine, lets go the boys' locker rooms are right by the girls'." Videl said. She seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Oh just great, gym is the last period of the day, and I still haven't found anything useful about Son Gohan." thought Videl.

"All right, just gym class then I'm home free for the rest of the day." thought Gohan.

**Several Minutes later**

"Ok Class, today were going to play basebal..." trailed off the coach. Since a big, yellow capsule jet landed in the baseball field. The Z-gang exited the jet. Master Roshi, though ran straight to Gohan and hid behind him.

"Gohan, come on, Bulma's got a wonderful invention for you." shouted Chi Chi excitedly. Who had rushed over to Gohan and grabbed him by the arm.

"Chi, its not just for Gohan and we can use it right here." said Bulma exsparingly. She had walked over to the group of students.

"Who do you think you are, Gohan start explaining." shouted Videl. Who was yelling at Bulma and Gohan. Gohan was wincing from the shout of Videl.

"Who is this, Gohan?" asked Chi Chi. Who had stars in her eyes.

"Uh Videl, this is my mom and this is my grandfather." stammered Gohan. Who pointed to each person respectfully. He then pointed to Bulma and everyone in the Z-gang.

"That is Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, my brother Goten, my sensei Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotsu, Master Roshi,..." explained Gohan. Gohan then pointed from Videl, Erasa and Sharpener.

"Guys, this is Sharpener Cojojo, Erasa Coralo, Videl Satan." said Gohan.

"That still doesn't explain why these people are here." snapped Videl angrily.

"Wow, hey Bulma, where did you get that outfit." sqeewled Erasa. Who skipped to Bulma. Gohan and Videl stared after Erasa like she was crazy.

"We can use the machine here, well get to it Bulma." ordered Chi Chi. Who seemed to just realize that it could be use right away.

"That is what I've been saying, do you people even listen to me." asked Bulma tiredly. She then reach in her capsule box and pulled out the machine's capsule.

"As I was saying earlier, this is an invention inspried by my other self who made the time machine." said Bulma. She then pushed the button and tossed the capsule to the ground. Smoke filled the area for a couple of seconds.

"So, this is the piece of junk metal, that has been keeping me from training." said Vegeta angrily. The machine looked like a two very small landing pads, and a giant screen. Bulma tapped on Chi Chi's shoulder who then handed her something.

"Veggie taler." shouted Bulma angrily. Who then whacked Vegeta over the head with a frying pan. Vegeta cursed aloud for all of ten seconds before he slumped in to unconsiousness. The pan had the words gurenteed to knock out and restrain unruly saiyans in five seconds or less.

"Oh I'll have to go over the design again that was ten seconds." said Bulma softly. Who looked over the pan whiched remarkably had no dents.

"What is this thing?" asked Sharpener. Who had moved towards the machine. Bulma shouted something unintelliglble at Sharpener while pointing at him. She then rushed over and shoved him out of the way of the machine.

"Don't touch this!" said Bulma coldly.

"Bulma, what is this machine called any way?" asked Gohan. Who along with Videl walked over to it. Videl all the while glaring at Gohan.

"I'm glad you asked Gohan, I call it the Past of Souls and Bloodline or in other words, P.O.S.A.B." said Bulma proudly.

"Thats a creative name, Bulma." said Master Roshi. Who was patting Bulma on the butt. Bulma's eyebrow started to twitch madly.

"Keep your hands off of me!" shouted Bulma. Who then smacked him over the head with the frying pan still in her hand. She then walked over to Chi Chi and handed it back. Which vanished just as mysteriously as it came from her pockets.

"Bulma, why did you make this machine anyway?" asked Gohan. Who was trying to ignore the feeling of Videl's glare on his back.

"Gohan, I made the P.O.S.A.B. to find out about family history, and information that a past live might know which was lost to time." answered Bulma.

"You mean, we can find out about our past lives if we have any?" asked Videl. Who had move over to Bulma. Bulma, at first seemed suprised that the girl beside Gohan talked to her. She then smiled a little and drew a breath.

"Oh, so you and Gohan want to test it out, ok get on the pads." said Bulma excitingly. She started to push Videl onto one pad and Gohan on the other.

"What are you doing I did not agree to this." said Videl. Who turn around to face Bulma. Gohan looked resign to being the guinea pig to the machine.

"Now, Now, dear, nothing to be nervorus about its all perfectly safe." said Bulma. Who totally ignored the annoyed look, Videl sent to her.

"Lady, I don't know what you have been smoking but..." growled Videl. She was then interuppeted by Gohan. Who looked like he was about to face Frezia, without any power for himself.

"Just forget it, Videl, she won't listen." said Gohan.

"Gohan, I don't know about you but I refuse to be some guinea pig." said Videl. Bulma while Videl was talking to Gohan had walked over to the POSAB. She then flip the switch on it. The pads started to light up. A glow of light surrounded Gohan and Videl. Chi Chi started to inch forward excitingly. The screen flicked to life.

"Subjects known as Videl Satan and Gohan Son have past lives, confirmed." said the machine in Bulma's voice. Bulma looked very excited by then, she moved over to the screen.

"POSAB, give us a rough estiment number of their past lives?" asked Bulma.

"Answer, will take some time to compute." said POSAB. Chi Chi looked like she didn't care about that at all.

"Bulma, you said this would find, my Gohan, his soul mate." said Chi Chi. Who had snuck up on Bulma. Bulma made a small gasp then turn around fast.

"Chi, don't do that, and yes it does, we'll ask that next ok." remarked Bulma breathlessly. Chi Chi looked like she wanted to make it right now. She moved back a little though.

"Answer, undeterimed" said POSAB. Bulma looked shocked at first. She made a move towards to the screen.

"What do you mea..." asked Bulma. Who then trailed off at the glare from Chi Chi.

"Oh, uh what is the soul mate of Gohan Son in this timeline?" asked Bulma. The POSAB made a funny noise at first before answering.

"Gohan Son, has two current soulmates in this timeline, one is pure human, the second one is an andriod." answered POSAB. Everyone looked shocked except Vegeta and Roshi. Who both were still uncoieness.

"POSAB, explain." said Bulma sharply.

"Answer, the andriod is 18, who is a soul mate of Krillen Ein, who is a part of the soul which Gohan Son is reincarnated from. Videl Satan is the human. Who is the soul mate of Gohan Son." answered the machine. Krillen and 18 looked shocked that they were apart of Gohan and Videl. Everybody looked shocked that Videl and Gohan were soul mates, and what they just found out.

"No way is the new kid, Videl's soul mate!" shouted Sharpener.

"Thats so cool, Vi and Go are soulmates, I want to get on later!" sqweeled Erasa excitedly. Who was jumping up and down. Which if you think she was excited it was nothing compared to Chi Chi. Who was jumping from the ground to the Ox-King, then on top of the capsule jet then back again.

"POSAB, how many parts of Gohan soul in this timeline anyway and their names?" asked Bulma.

"There is three of the soul, Gohan Son is reincarnated from including him, the names are Andriod 17, Krillen, Gohan." said POSAB.

"How many, and the names, of the soul Videl Satan is reincarnated from is in this timeline too?" inquired Bulma.

"There is two in this timeline their names are Andriod 18, Videl Satan." said POSAB. 18 and Videl stared at each other. They didn't seemed to be suprised though they did not know that before.

"POSAB, who are the orginal incarnations of the two souls in question?" asked Bulma. Who had nervorusly edged away from Chi Chi. Who was still jumping around eratically.

"Answering, the orginal incarnations are Kikyo and Inuyasha." said POSAB. Everyone who had been listening seemed confused. Roshi looked to be regaining consiousness then Chi Chi still hyper jumped on his face. Which had sent him back into unconsiosness.

"Who and what happen to them?" asked Bulma. POSAB's screen seemed to be swirling. Then showed the pictures of a teenage girl and guy. The guy seemed to have some sort of wildness and lonelieness in his eyes. Though the girl had a serene expression with hints of suffering in them. They could only assume that theses two were the very orginal incarnations.

"I don't know about you but Videl's incarnation is hot!" shouted the football team coach. Gohan and Krillen looked like they were mad enough to kill. They both made moves toward the coach but something already hit him. There was a book bag laying right beside him and a small rock. Erasa was whistling inocently while 18 had her arm still raised with her hand out.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha were soul mates turn against each other due to the manipulation of a being, who was in the care of Kikyo. Though grew jealous of Kikyo and Inuyasha, an their relationship. He felt that Kikyo should be his along with the Sacred Jewel that Kikyo guarded instead of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a half demon, half human son of a demon lord and human princess. Kikyo was a priestess that was orginally a princess too but her family lost the kingdom. Who then fled to their orginal homeland while losing two older brothers who were captured by the invaders and sentenced to death. Through all this Kikyo at the young age of 2 watched as her older brothers died. Her family tried to live normally but they were the only royal family who had holy blood coursing through their vains so with no money sent Kikyo to train full time instead of three hours a day. Due to soul interference from Kikyo this path of exploring has stopped. Inuyasha at the time of his birth due to being half demon was hated and feared. An attempt on his mother's and his life was made by a human that loved Inuyasha's mother but it was unrequieted due to her loving Inuyasha's father. This path too has been closed by Kikyo too. She has communicated to me that she doesn't wish any more to be known unless their reincarnations ask and are alone only with the ones they want too." explaineed POSAB.

"Wow that is a lot of info but its not very intersting, what about fights?" asked Oblong. Chi Chi looked to have calmed down since the explaing of at least the begining of her son's incarnation life. She then hit the pig with the frying pan repeatedly like whack a mole.

"POSAB, what was the name of the person to set them apart?" asked Bulma unusaubly calm. 18 and Videl were holding their right shoulders down to their hips. Krillen and Gohan were rubbing in a spot just above their heart. Mostly everyone looked unsualbly calm too except for the unconious Roshi and Vegeta.

"The name of the being to set them apart is Onigumo and or Naraku." said POSAB.

"Why that vile bastard, how dare he after she saved him and cared for him." shouted Bulma and Chi Chi in unsion. After everyone seemed to have calmed down. Vegeta and Roshi at last seemed to regained consioused.

"Lets stop for now and pack up to move back to CC instead of here out in the open." said Bulma out of breath.

101010101010100010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010

Thanks for reading.


	3. Shikon Curse

AN:Sorry for the delay, school has taken a lot of time.

Please enjoy.

_**Souls Past**_

_Important Author Note:_

Negama is the reincarnation of Inuyasha that resided in the modern times along with Kagome but instead of living in Japan was living in America.

More will be explained about him later throughout the story.

Re Cap:"The name of the being to set them apart is Onigumo and or Naraku." said POSAB.

"Why that vile bastard, how dare he after she saved him and cared for him." shouted Bulma and Chi Chi in unison. After everyone seemed to have calmed down. Vegeta and Roshi at last seemed to regained consciousness.

"Lets stop for now and pack up to move back to CC instead of here out in the open." said Bulma out of breath.

**Chapter: Shikon Curse**

*******Five minutes later***

Gohan, Videl and Erasa were following Bulma to the airship. When all of a sudden. A booming sound started to come from the capsule, Bulma put the Posab into.

"What the!" stuttered Bulma. A flash and swirl of lights came from the capsule. Vegeta grabbed Trunks and dumped him beside Bulma, then move to stand in front of her. Groups of deformed looking animals appeared from the lights; then, a demonic guy showed up. He seemed to be searching for someone; when, his eyes landed on Videl and 18, he chuckled. Krillen and Gohan stood protectively in front of Videl and 18.

"Soooo, this is Kagome's reincarnations," said the demon, "and my, my its Negama's reincarnations as well."

"Who are you?" inquired Gohan. The demon seemed weak enough; although, it didn't seem to be real like an illusion almost.

"My name is Omi, not that it matters," said Omi. Who started to grin wickedly. "as you are about to become history. Now hand over the sacred jewel and I'll make your deaths quick."

"Listen up, weakling, you won't be killing me anytime soon!" shouted Vegeta. Who then shot an energy blast right at Omi. Omi batted it aside like it was merely a marsh mellow. Vegeta's ki blast hit the ground throwing out a lot of debris; Gohan erected a energy barrier for Videl, Erasa, and Bulma. The blast's debris did kill all the demented looking creatures.

"You think that puny blast will kill me!" remarked Omi softly. He started to charge up his own attack, when all of a sudden, two lights shot out of the Posab capsule. The two spheres broke up into halves then deployed to Gohan, Krillen, Videl, and 18.

"Demon, you won't be killing anyone." said Videl and 18 in union. Their voices sounded different. Gohan and Krillen arranged themselves beside 18 and Videl.

"Thats right, stupid demon, you are not going to get the jewel." remarked Gohan and Krillen together. Their voices too sounded different.

"Oh crap not them, Kagome, Kikyo, Negama, and Inuyasha!" muttered Omi frighten. Goten moved to stand near Chi Chi and the Ox-King. All the adult combat capable fighters dropped into their own unique stance. Piccolo went into his Namekian fighting stance while Yamacha reluctantly dropped into his wolf style of martial arts. Master Roshi went into his turtle style stance.

"Correct demon, we have temporally taken control of our reincarnations' bodies." answered 18 and Videl in unison again.

"Its not you, who will decide how we die, but we will decide for you and we'll tell you what you won." told Krillen and Gohan united.

"Its going to be... quick and painful!" drawled out Videl and 18. Gohan and 18 fazed out and behind Omi, who startled, turn around in time to be punched in the face by Gohan.

Omi flew backed to Krillen and Videl. Krillen kicked Omi towards Videl. Videl did a flying spin kick to send him backwards to 18. Whom had been charging a oddly colored Ki blast and tossed the pink orb at Omi. Omi started to screech painfully as the orb quickly encompass him.

"Dam, you!" cried Omi. Who was then obliterated by the strange blast. The high school students and faculty were in shock over what Videl, their resident crime fighter, and Gohan, the geeky new student, did to the demon.

Chi Chi, Goten, and Trunks were in shock over Gohan's sudden brutal change. Vegeta actually looked impressed at Gohan's saiyan like attack. Piccolo, who only switched over to the gang because of Gohan, looked admirably at Gohan too.

"Krillen, Gohan, 18, and Videl, whats gotten into you guys?" asked Bulma. Since Chi Chi and the others were still in shock.

"Yeah brat, I haven't seen you get so saiyan like in four years." said Vegeta. Who was one of the few not in shock over the group's action, well not so much 18's actions as the others.

"We are not the ones, you speak of." remarked 18. Who had finally turn around to face the groups. She had a serene expression but with just the trace amount of suffering. Her expression was the exact copy of Kikyo's expression from Posab's screen when it was up.

"Yes, we are Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Negama." told Gohan. Who pointed towards 18 then Krillen and to Videl then to himself.

"Thats what actually happen, I thought you told the demon guy just to scare him but it was true, that you did take control of your reincarnations' bodies." said Bulma.

"Right." said Kikyo. Inuyasha went to stand near her while Kagome and Negama went to Inuyasha and Kikyo's side. Bulma started to look excited at the possibilities of interrogating them.

"How did you do that exactly, what ancient powers did you use to achieve this state of being?" asked Bulma excitedly. Who seemed to have been on a sugar high from the thought of finding out about the past.

"My descendant, calm your self down before you hurt yourself." said Kagome concernedly.

"Okay, Okay." said Bulma slowly. Who was taking in deep breaths.

"My descendant, we only were able to take so much control because they knew about at least one incarnations of themselves; otherwise, we could only influence their fighting." said Kagome. Negama was nodding to what Kagome said.

"We are going to relinquish control back towards our reincarnations." said Kikyo.

"Wait, I have so many questions to ask you." said Bulma. The group of incarnations looked at Bulma sympathetically.

" It doesn't matter, if you have to ask the questions; wait to use that interesting device you made, with our reincarnations' permission of course." said Inuyasha. Bulma just seemed to realized that Kagome called her _my descendant._

"Hold on, what do you mean when you called me, your descendant?" asked Bulma. The others also appeared to have the same epathiny as Bulma.

"Just that, you descend from Kagome and me." remarked Negama. Kagome was nodding to what he said.

"Yes, now we must be going really." said Kagome. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Negama nodded to Kagome. A blinding swirl of light bathed Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Negama.

"See ya later, maybe." murmured Kikyo. The light finally enveloped them fully. The swirl of white light finally died down after two seconds.

"Gohan, you are going to tell me... what the heck is going on here!" shouted Videl angrily. Gohan nervously moved away from Videl.

"Ugh Videl, what makes you think I know what happen." stuttered Gohan.

"First off, you are the only person here, who knows these people; secondly..." Videl started to say. Gohan just seem to accept the envitable then.

"Okay, I know them but I really don't know more than you about this Videl, honestly." said Gohan. Chi Chi had finally snapped out of the shock of seeing her oldest son; who is normally not so violent, kill the demon known as Omi.

"Oh She is perfect for Gohan." shouted Chi Chi excitedly.

"Hey man, congrats, she's _perfect_ for ya." joked Yamacha. He stop immediately when both Videl and Gohan glared at him though more at Videl's glare; since, he never completely got over his fear of beautiful women.

"Yamacha, we are not together, my gosh we just met this morning." said Gohan exasperatingly. Videl got a victorious look on her face.

"So you are the gold fighter, I knew you were hiding something." shouted Videl triumphantly. Gohan waved his hands in front of his face rapidly.

"I'm not, I'm not, that guys got..." stuttered Gohan. Videl just shook her head.

"Save it Gohan, its over while those strange people who took control of our bodies were talking to them; Kagome was mentally talking to me about Saiyan weaknesses and abilities since she beat one that called himself a super saiyan 4." Videl said sharply.

"Videl, I promise to explain everything later but please not here and so loud too." Gohan whispered quickly to Videl.

"Okay, I can wait Gohan." whispered Videl back. Bulma and Chi Chi shooed the Z-Gang on to the airship while they were talking. Erasa was looking with stars in her eyes at Videl; so, proud of her Videl's first crush and already planning how Videl's wedding would look with herself as the bride's maid.

"Ohhh." sighed Erasa. Who was stilled in fantasy land when Videl walked over to her, tossed Erasa over her shoulder and walked on board the airship.

Erasa continued sighing the whole time. Gohan waved his hand in front of Erasa's face. Erasa didn't show any signed of seeing Gohan's hand.

100110010101100101010101001010101001010101001

Airship over plains, mountains

"Ahh...Bam... Gohan that dam perverted old man just grabbed my butt!" screeched Videl. Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta falled out of their seats. Gohan because he was sitting right next to Videl had blood trickling out of his ears. Roshi seemed to be unmoving. 18 got out of her chair and walked over to him and pushed with her foot.

"I think, he's dead," said 18. Who looked approvingly towards Videl. "I have been trying to make that..." Roshi had just reached up and touched 18's butt.

"I knew it was to good to be true." stated 18. Who kicked Roshi into the wall of the airship while saying that.

15 minutes later

10101010100101010101010101010101001010101010101

CC

Smoke filled the lawn of Capsule Corp as a blacken object fell from the sky. The airship finally came to the ground as the blacken object was still smoking. Videl and 18 came walking out of the vehicle steaming mad. If Videl and 18 were mad, it was nothing compared to Gohan's livid stomp over to the blacken object and kicked it.

"Ahh" shouted Roshi painfully. Gohan looked ready to kick Roshi again but Videl grabbed Gohan's shoulder and stopped Gohan.

"Don't you ever touch Videl again, old man." shouted Gohan. Who normally is quite tolorent of Roshi's actions. Roshi whimper pitifully. Chi Chi came out of the vehicle next with the rest of the z-gang; Bulma and Erasa bringing up the rear. Vegeta made a move towards the outdoor gravity chamber but Bulma whack him over the head.

"Not so fast Vegetable head!" said Bulma. Who was still clearly pissed off by Vegeta's attitude towards her invention. Vegeta just grumbled, clearly not in the mood to argue, _well for just a few minutes, _he smirked.

"Okay, Gohan, you have had time to calm down, _now start explaining_." said Videl. Who actually seemed to enjoy Gohan's protectivness until she remember she required the protection of nobody.

"Yeah, it is time to get an explanation, Bulma, please hurry up with the Posab." said Gohan contemplately.

"Sure, Gohan." Bulma said. She walked over to the doors and made her way back down the winding labyrinth towards the room were Posab originally resided. The rest followed her. Erasa, Videl and Gohan in the back.

"Oh this is so exciting, Videl, you and Gohan are soul mates." said Erasa. Who finally seemed to manage to escape her fantasy land. Gohan started blushing while Videl was trying to hide her embarssment.

"Erasa, we have only barely met even if we are soul mates, you must realize we are not going to marry, right off the bat; its not like we remember our past lives." said Videl. Who even though she said she couldn't remember her past lives she couldn't help but remember the dream from this morning. _The woman looked exactly like Kagome, could it be that I am going to remember all my past lives' memories._

"Thats true, Erasa, Videl is right." said Gohan. _I wonder why Videl has that expression on her face, no its none of my buisness even if we are soul mates, we only met today I hardly know her._

"You guys coming in, we are ready?" said Bulma. Chi Chi came out of the door with the look of just grabbing Gohan and Videl by the arms to drag them in the room.

"Oh yeah, we are coming." Gohan remarked. Gohan let Videl and Erasa go in first, Chi Chi's manner training kicking in. When they enter the room it was set up like a movie theater.

"Bulma, why is this room like a movie theater its..." asked Gohan.

"Is that popcorn, yay!" shouted Erasa. Who ran over to the popcorn machine and turned it on. She then walked back to Videl, eating popcorn.

"Mhmm this is really good, want some?" asked Erasa. Videl's eye started twitching. She tried to knock the bag of popcorn to the ground but Gohan grabbed the bag and started eating from it. Vegeta, Trunks and Goten each had a bag fulled with popcorn too.

"Gohan, this is not the time to be eating." said Videl. Who grabbed the bag and handed it back to Erasa.

"Ah but Videl I am hungry." complained Gohan.

"There will be time to eat later, I will take you to my house to eat; there is like two whole wings dedicated to food storage not counting the main kitchen." told Videl sharply. _He doesn't need to know that its my dad's snacks besides father shouldn't have so many snack foods around if he is not going to eat them any way._

"Okay, Videl and Gohan get back up on the pads and say you want to learn more into the microphone." said Bulma. Gohan and Videl moved on to the pads.

"We want to learn more about our past lives." said Gohan and Videl in union. Posab's screen came on.

"Access approved, reincarnations' approval found, please state your question ." said Posab.

"Posab, what is..." began Bulma. She was interuppeted by Videl.

"Bulma ask about the sacred jewel." ordered Videl. Bulma looked like she would like to argue but decided it would be a good question any way.

"Posab, what is the sacred jewel?" asked Bulma. Posab's screen came to show Kikyo and Kagome both wearing a pink orb like shape around their necks.

"So you want to learn about the sacred jewel." remarked Kikyo. Everyone nodded but Vegeta and Piccolo.

"The sacred jewel also known as the shikon no tama or even just the shikon jewel." explained Kagome.

"The shikon jewel was created from the soul of the priestess Midoriko and trillions of evil demons." said Kikyo.

"The jewel because of the mass concentration of evil compared to the purity of Midoriko had the more dominated side to the jewel." said Kagome.

"Its surrounding power influenced the evils of the world to grow uncontrollably when left to its own devices with Midoriko's purity stopping it from the more terrible possibilities but when in the hands of a pure being its contained and Midoriko's influence is stronger but even still the evil side is affecting everything." explained Kikyo.

"It can grant any amount of impure wishes, no matter what it is, that is why the gods created Kikyo specifically along with Inuyasha as her companion, who could have either accepted or denied being another guardian of the jewel to protect it." told Kagome.

"The jewel can grant one pure wish, if it was use for a pure wish the jewel would probably vanished from existance though no matter how good intention your wish is it still is selfish and that makes it impure." said Kikyo.

"Even now its evil still affects the world, if the jewel was never made Kikyo's ancestor, the priestess Kanade, would have met up with the priestess Midoriko and joined her misson to only destroy the evil demons, who would also eventually meet Inuyasha's father, who would join too, because of the fact they wanted peace between both humans and demons so half demons wouldn't be persecuted." explained Kagome.

"That is all we will talk on this subject, but for the fact since our reincarnations now know about the jewel, demons and humans both will come after the jewel so becareful." said Kikyo worriedly. The screen on Posab went dark. Gohan and Videl stepped off the pads.

"Wow, thats a lot of info to take in, lets meet next week." said Bulma shocked.

"Okay Gohan, we can go get some food at my house." said Videl.

"Ohh Gohan, don't do anything I wouldn't do." said Yamacha. Who clearly forgot about Videl's glare. She looked about ready to say something to him.

"I think, he already crossed that line getting an offer to go get something to eat the first day by a girl." said Bulma.

"Come on Erasa, lets go." said Videl. She grabbed Erasa by the hand and started dragging her out the door.

"I'll be along in a minute, Videl." said Gohan.

"Finally I can go back to training." said Vegeta. He left the room immediately; Bulma looked about to say something but thought better of it.

"See ya Guys later then." said Gohan. Chi Chi got up and walked over to Gohan.

"Okay Gohan but I want you back by 10 PM, got it mister." said Chi Chi sternly. Gohan flinched when he saw the tip of the frying pan come out of Chi Chi's pocket.

"Yeah Mom, I understand." said Gohan nervorulously. He ran out of the room and caught up with Videl and Erasa.

"Finally I thought you never get here by the way, you will not get out of explaining this time about you being the gold fighter." said Videl sharply.

"Yeah its going to be so cool that you and Videl will be our city crime fighter couple.

"Erasa, stop going on about that to at least tomorrow!" shouted Videl.

"Okay Videl, lets leave." said Gohan.

1010100110101010101010010011101010100101010101011010

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review be it positive or constructive critism because I don't see the point of focusing solely on this fanfic if its not what people don't like; though don't get me wrong, I will finish it, it just depends on how many reviews it gets that deterimenes how fast I update it. I have more ideas so please leave your opinion on continuing this story mainly or start a new fic.


	4. Erasa, why!

AN: **IF** you are wondering why this is smaller than normal is because I am working on a new fanfic.

**Souls Past**

**Six days remaining before remeet at Bulma's, training Erasa and Videl**

100110010101100101010101001010101001010101001

Son House

the next day

100110010101100101010101001010101001010101001

"Hyahh!" kicked Videl. The 200 pound punching bag hanging on the tree flipped over the sturdy branch two times before stopping. Erasa started clapping and cheering.

"Wow, Vi, keep it up!" cheered Erasa. Erasa and Videl were in training gi. Gohan standing by nodded appreciatively. Gohan couldn't bring himself to say his appreciation verbally though do to the circumstances that came to Erasa and Videl being at his house.

"Ugh..." sighed Gohan. Flashing back to the situation that cause this to come about.

_Satan Mansion; Yesterday just after explaining about the gold fighter_

"_You are going to train me to fly." ordered Videl. Erasa looked up from her snack jumped up._

"_Cool, we get to learn to fly, we get to learn to fly..." sung Erasa._

"_What but I..." started Gohan._

"_You and I might as well train together too; so, we can be prepared for whatever comes after us." said Videl. Erasa still singing._

"_But..." cried Gohan. An eerie light filled the kitchen at that moment. Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha and Negama appeared._

"_Yes, that is a good idea reincarnation Videl ; so if anyone attacks, you will be prepared for it." said Kikyo._

"_Keh you better train that singing girl as well." said Inuyasha. Gohan sputtering uncontrollably trying to regain control over the situation._

"_But... no you are right ; I will train them." said Gohan. Who just had a vision of Videl and Erasa defenseless against a mixed group of demons and humans._

"_Then its settled, tomorrow after school you will start training the girls." said Kagome._

"_You will start training in our powers once you finish training Videl, what you know." said Negama. They disappeared in the swirl of lights again._

"Ugh." sighed Gohan again. Gohan returning back to the present to see Erasa kicking the 50 pound punching bag. Erasa started off good then stop once she got bored of kicking it. A butterfly flying past her just now.

"Ohh pretty." sighed Erasa. Erasa chasing the butterfly trying to catch it. Videl looked up from her 100th sit up to see Erasa wandering after the bug.

"Erasa, get back to training!" shouted Videl. Videl then going back to her push ups.

"Its going to be a long time training her isn't." asked Gohan.

"Yep, good luck" drawled Videl. Gohan looking tired sighed again.

"Erasa, come back to training." weeped Gohan. Erasa ignoring him to chase after the second new butterfly.

"Why did I get suckered into training Erasa?" weeped Gohan. Videl laughing and rolling around on the ground at Gohan.

100110010101100101010101001010101001010101001

Hope you enjoyed this part.


End file.
